


A Big Request

by Scorpinonymous



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Sex, Fallen Angel Park Jimin (BTS), Food as a Metaphor for Love, Going to Hell, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Incubus Lee Taemin, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Modern Royalty, Oviposition, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Taehyung is religious, Tail Sex, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Jimin is now with Lee Taemin, the Duke of Lechery, in the Kingdom of Hell on a Wednesday night.Just because he wanted some dick.





	A Big Request

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S STILL HALLOWEEN.
> 
> Update: this is now heavily edited now that my brain is fully awake.
> 
> Update #2: HEAVILY EDITED AGAIN because this was the most rushed smut I've ever done.

This isn't what Jimin expected. To be a fallen angel in the Kingdom of Hell on a Wednesday night with one of the sons of Asmodeus, Lee Taemin, the Duke of Lechery. To be thankful, he was never casted into a pit of flames like the same of his comrades from the War on Heaven a thousand years ago. On the other hand, he would rather spend time hanging with Taehyung, the Bishop's son to watch and rant about fallacies on the spiritual supernatural.

Why did he do this? Because in a house party that he oh-so crashed and almost got into trouble with Azazel (or Kai, by Taemin's alias he gave him), he just happens to ask Taemin for one request as he wanted to become a wingman. That request? To find a man in the building with the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock he can take in his ass.

And here he is.

Jimin's lips burned with the sensation. He could kiss Taemin a thousand times over and would never get tired of it. Even if the sheets were handcrafted silk, the amount of skin caressing each other was so astounding. The smooth graze of Taemin's nails on Jimin's skin was enough to shoot heat down and send a moan between their lips. Everything felt so intoxicating between them. The sun sets North in their direction, casting a natural glow from the window. Taemin took one good look before his eyes pulsates back to red. Jimin looked gorgeous; even if he still had his hoodie and jeans on, his flushed face and doll-like lips stole every breath from his lungs.

"My perfect Darling," Taemin whispers. Just as he tries to take off the hoodie, the angel started to block off his hands in protest. Sure, it startled him, but the face says otherwise.

"Jimi—"

"You need to earn it first."

That's when Taemin starts to cock a brow at him. Especially with that conniving smirk of Jimin, which made him pout.

"Why should I? You're adorned in my favorite fabric." His fingers traced around the said fabric that hugged his muscles. It was definitely silk, a white silk. If you felt any lower, then lace. He didn't want to show him yet because there was a task that needed to be done.

"It is, but I'd like it if His Grace would receive royal treatment."

That definitely made Taemin's pants tighten. Jimin was definitely feisty with his actions and he made sure. So scooting back elegantly to spread his legs more, he palmed the area of his zipper while he squirms in pleasure.

"I can show you if you can let me pleasure you first. That is if you're not forceful."

Taemin chuckles at this obscene offer. "The fact that I'm following orders from the likes of you—"

"You want your dessert, now earn it."

It almost made the demon chortle. Taemin. Lee Taemin, the Duke of Lechery, following orders from an angel casted out of heaven. Wasn't that big of an offense in this situation, but would've costed a soul if it was a nobody. If it means getting ass, then all for it. So agreeing with the offer, he steps off his bed to strip from his clothing. Jimin licked his lips, impatient as he sees the glowing skin amidst the contrast of red walls. It's golden from the well defined chest to the thighs that he would love to kiss. He didn't notice how his hand was tightening on his crotch to think of all that cock standing before him. Jimin could just snuggle his face on the shaft while he takes it sloppy.

"This is your very last chance to run, Jimin."

Even if Taemin was anticipating this, there was a hint of caution under his voice. It made Jimin gulp when he crawled back on the bed in front of him. He's been through worse (and we mean 10 inch, ruptured insides, especially in the 1700s worse) so it shouldn't be this bad. All he could do was to reassure Taemin with a kiss as they lay there with passion. Fuck, his forked tongue felt so good. Moans flew from both lips as their kisses showed more tongue sucking and teeth clashing. Taemin's hands couldn't be any more perverse as he grabbed a handful of Jimin's ass while they switch positions. So soft, impatient for when he strips to see the silk before him.

"M-My Grace...I must offer you pleasure," Jimin declares between kisses. Away from Taemin's mouth, he starts his plan towards the neck, licking and sucking the skin. The soft pads on the fingers can feel shivers as he bites at the start of the collarbone. Every dip and curve of Taemin's shape was eternal harmony, being sure to now suck on his nipples. The tail now started to sway, indicating his arousal again. Touching every inch of skin to lick, suck, and kiss. Even the thighs he oh so adorned with hickeys.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Darling?"

The tail now started to lift Jimin's chin up to be eye-level on Taemin's dick. Scaly and charcoal tinted on some parts, but the most beautiful thing ever laid eyes on.

"No, I hadn't forgotten," Jimin says with a smirk.

He made sure they were eye-to-eye before making a long, dragging lick up from shaft to tip. Jimin definitely loved to intimidate like this. The stutter in Taemin's breathing made things better before going to town.

And Taemin fucking loves it.

Here he is on his bed as Jimin sucks him off good and sloppy. His hands snaked around the blonde hair to grip it, feeling the soft texture as, if telepathic, to go harder. He can feel Jimin's throat with every suck he gave. The warm invitation of his tongue slicked with saliva and precum. The demon arches his back off the bed as a lewd pop echoed the room before reaching further down to his balls, sucking while stroking the shaft. It marveled him to see such delicateness. Those lips that touched him playing with his balls like a succulent treat.

"Is this how royalty must receive pleasure?" Taemin coos, "I would receive this all day."

Jimin gave one kiss to Taemin's crotch, nose tickling with soft hair. "We demons and fallen angels must have given you a hard time. We must always show gratitude to Our Grace."

"Is that so?" Taemin now grabs a fistful of Jimin's hair to force in his dick. It took the angel by surprise, but really, was there a care in the world? His hips meeting the same rhythm to hear whimpers and slight gags. It was music along with the tortured souls of the damned.

"You want to be treated like an angel, yet your mouth is as sinful as mine. Disgusting whore." The younger's hands gripped the sheets as he tried to keep up with the pace, but failing, sending tears in his eyes falling to his cheeks. It burned. It burned so dearly. Feeling everything that was this demon through his throat. Eager to anticipate how the cum would taste like. A disgusting whore, but definitely for Taemin.

"Since you offered pleasure to me, I'll tell what I want out of you. I want your mouth swallowing my cum, your ass ruined by everything I give to you, and you will take every inch of me. Isn't that what you want?" Taemin now thrusts his hips again in Jimin's whining lips, "A nice...thick...juicy cock like mine to worship?"

Jimin's mouth was released, pleading yes as he can see Taemin stroking his dick. He parted and stuck out his tongue to catch every drop of cum that shot out.

Every.

Last.

Drop.

"Swallow it."

It burned as much as the feeling in his throat. He knew it was an aphrodisiac, as indicated by the sudden sweetness instead of acidifying. But Jimin wanted more. More of Taemin everywhere. All over his body and inside it as well. So he sat there, obedient as he waits for the next command. Nothing but pregnant silence. There wasn't any other sound before the sudden roar of Taemin's cackling.

"What, so you're not gonna strip?"

Jimin nods quickly, his turn to get off the bed as the teasing continues. Where was that feisty little angel that commanded like a champ? Was Taemin's dick _that_ enchanting that he forgot his place? The younger decided to block out that nonsense as he slowly took off every article of clothing over it all. Facing the wall and sighing about every moral he stood for and against. Finally, the belt came loose along with the jeans.

_That_ made Taemin shut up.

And no wonder why he wanted to be treated like an angel, everything was a pure white silk and lace. Lace stay-ups, a mesh thong and a frilly, off-shoulder crop top. Adding Jimin's own piercings and the curly blonde hair, he truly looked like an angel. Even though Taemin's blood shot all the way down to his dick with his mouth agape, that wasn't the star of the show.

No, it was the studded butt plug.

"My Darl—"

"Will you tease me or open your present? Be thankful as I never do this to anyone."

Before Taemin could say anything else, Jimin climbed on top of him in another passionate kiss. There wasn't even a verbal answer as he easily popped the plug out of him with several soft moans in between, astonished by how much girth was in that tiny, lubed toy. That poor Jimin, taking all of that in a span of hours.

"Was this causing a ruckus inside you?" Taemin asks, tail wagging in anticipation.

Jimin snuggled in the crevice of his collarbone while shimmying out of his thong teasingly, "It's been hitting my sweet spot all night. I didn't want to come so early."

As soon as he kicks the thong away, the tail proceeds to push its way in with a rewarding cry of pleasure. There wasn't anywhere that Jimin could run away from. Not that there was a care in his heart to run from this moment. Useless in his favor, Jimin can only hold onto the demon as he was exploited upon. This is what Taemin will hear and he's going to hear it neverending amounts of times in neverending definite staccato notes. On top of the sensual grinding of their hips, it felt like God can do good after all.

"Was that too intrusive, Doll?"

"No. As long as you don't make me come early."

Taemin could say the same while calling him out as a hypocrite. He watched as a beautifully ornate Jimin grinded on his dick pseudo-cowgirl position while his tail protruded inside his hole, feeling every twitch and pulse as it goes it. It was so hot and tight, well lubed, he could destroy it in minutes. This was a well exclusive show one could never miss. Jimin felt so good that it was dizzying. His drooling lips curling to smile after the tail wiggles inside him, tickling his prostate with pleasure. Even if it could be untouched, he can't come at all. No matter how ethereal it felt and the pool of nerves dancing down.

"You never do this to any men? Dressing like a porcelain doll?"

Even if his ass is getting drilled relentlessly, Jimin calmly shakes his head. "They're so entitled and bossy...those men always rip my clothes off without admiring me."

Taemin could pretty much imagine it. If anything, they're probably turning to coal in the 4th Circle. But Jimin looked charming with his outfit on. He has his personal angel to corrupt and take as his own. His own prince that he could cherish and knot with his seed. Something he never had the chance of doing in a thousand years, so he must kiss him to see if it's real.

It is.

"Mm..didn't you say you want me as your dessert?" Jimin keens as he arches his back towards Taemin. A perfect time to grab two handfuls of flesh to compliment with a light yet sharp slap. Oh, those cute little yelps.

"I did, but I prefer savoring the dessert's presence before devouring."

The two exchanged in a kiss, somewhat chaste compared to earlier. Even so, they can still taste Taemin's sugary cum from tongue to tongue.

"For an incubus, you're quite gentle with this— ah!" Jimin exclaims from the sudden exiting of the tail.

He looks back but not before Taemin pushes him back down on the sheets. The aura was surprisingly softer, almost intimate. The seal of the deal being the kiss on Jimin's forehead.

"Since you make me feel special about this lingerie, I should do the same for you." Taemin takes off the frilly top slowly, "I prefer to make love before being rough. Rather worth all my centuries of just knotting naughty women."

That was it; the hairs on the back of Jimin's neck stood up. Bare chested before him, it felt almost like losing his virginity to this man. Though yes, it was hot and heavy before, but this is a lot different. And from this position, Taemin was beautiful. His dark hair and that contrasted his skin, the plump lips from all the kissing, and the collarbones that got to detail the bruises.

"Tell me Jimin, would you take a gander at your dessert before eating?" Taemin asks.

Jimin lies, "Of course I do."

"Don't lie to me." Well shit.

The demon, between two beautifully clothed legs, began positioning his long awaited cock around the fluttery hole. There was no smirk after Jimin twitched from the singed feeling, rather a heartfelt smile. All of it would disappear as well as his shaft. Very damningly slow.

Taemin was always a man of his words. "Think of a delectable treat covered by a chocolate dome, melted by molten sugar to reveal a moisten cake with fresh fruit. The artist chose upon themselves to showcase their art to the consumer. Isn't that correct?"

That's when the pacing got quicker, blackened nails holding onto Jimin's hips as he moans louder this time. God, he was prepped, but this was a delicious sensation. Although a lot of pleasure, there was still willpower not to come.

"Answer me."

"Yes! Yes...w-we should show gratitude for the artist."

Taemin's back was locked in place by the two legs that held on tight. Jimin looked so gorgeous getting fucked, but it was only the beginning.

"I, as a consumer, must always take my time to appreciate _every_, _single_, _bite_ of that cake," Jimin was made sure to feel those rough thrusts, making him see stars. "If I'm lucky, I get to taste the sweet filling on the chocolate shell. Don't you think?"

The angel is now very delirious. As if the aphrodisiac's worth of cum absorbs from his body. This was so not reality. Probably having another bit of those dreams that needs two confessions. No, it's happening. His body taking in every inch of Taemin's being. Almost seeing the detail in his dainty belly. So loud from the moans, begging to be approved by this man. Just wanting approval to cum. Definitely making sure he'll never see the light of day within a pastry shop. Taemin sits the younger's lower half on his knees, making him feeling more. He can just coo at the flailing dick for days, oozing out precum as it's untouched all night. "Is this too much?"

Jimin snaps his head up, "No! No no no no no keep going! Please, make me t-take it!"

Though Taemin dose seem calm in demeanor, he was certainly ready to explode. Taking his time on this beautiful man while he cries for him and arches his back was a gift. He deserves it all and wants everything that comes with it. Until he keels over, he will ruin Jimin's hole all night. Just as he can feel his mien coming, he leans in closer to hear the moans clearly. So many octaves breaking every thrust Taemin gives him, practically effeminate. So much pleads and begs to keep going. So little time he has as every thrust wants him back to hit Jimin's sweet spot.

"Darling~" Taemin moans in his ear.

He was completely done.

"Let me have a taste of your cum."

They both held onto each other's forearms as their waves of orgasm started to block their vision. Taemin would only orgasm to the sound of Jimin's howl of pleasure as thick spurts of cum painted his stomach, dripping up the dip of his muscles. The younger had to calm down from his high as he is twitching from the afterglow without a bit of steady breathing. It was breathtaking, but still needed to catch a break. With a single swoop to cover a bit of Taemin's finger, he licked the cum before being to a trance.

The taste. It was intense with so much flavor. Taemin couldn't hold himself down any longer. Every vertebrate of his spine shivered in pure ecstacy that it couldn't be contained. His shrill moan couldn't be managed. Not even his mien could do it either. It fogged every inch of his mind. More.

More.

More.

Taemin wants it all.

He wants to ruin every in of Jimin's guts.

Fill him with cum.

Hearing the most toe curling cry that all Seven Circles of Hell would hear.

"Jimin." That didn't sound like Taemin. He could hear it, but there was another. It sounded polyphonic and no one else was in the room. The younger, after closing his eyes for so long, took a gander of what was going on.

And it startled him. Jimin's body froze at what he was witnessing. It wasn't Taemin from a couple seconds ago. The one that gave him a glorious orgasm that made his spine curl. Not the one with the horns that sat upright and gave him a friendly smile that introduced his name at the party. No, it was another version. His hair flowing unnaturally as there was no wind, skin partially black with scales around his body and not just the shaft anymore, a more sinister looking tail, and those eyes. Multiple eyes. All black with red pupils. They were on his face. Directly at him.

It was Taemin, but it was _truly_ him as an incubus.

"_E__rit tibi devoravit_."

There was no thought process to comprehend out of Jimin at all other than whining about the sudden emptiness. He was dragged to the headboard on his hands and knees where the pillows stood the entire time. It happened in record time that his brain turned off. There was no warning other than "hold onto something" before feeling the same intrusion again. Nothing by God's grace could prepare the angel. This Taemin was fast beyond a human's. Any human Jimin was with in the past. And it showed and rang.

"A-ah~! Oh my— oh fuck! Oh Taemi— shit! A~hah!"

It played melodies all over again. Taemin made sure to hear it all over again. With the several slaps on the ass, he dug his nails carefully to not pierce the skin, but to leave a prominent bruise. The work he's putting to Jimin was paying off, alright. The demon knows that he's crying in pleasure as it burns deep in him. It filled Jimin up completely. All of that cum was immense that he could hear it sloshing back in his ass. And his sweet spot. Abused over and over again where he sees stars in his eyes. Putting his leg up higher on the bed made it for the better and for the worst, apparently. If you count grabbing more ass as the worst.

Though his face buried in the pillows, Jimin was fucking messy. It was a blessing that the pillows can kind of muffle the volume, but not enough. Oh so not enough. Curse him for being too stubborn to run away, but who would run from this dick? His head can't take this much pleasure. So much so that blacking out for a second was getting prevalent. Words tried to spill somewhere, but never coherent and just noises and garbled nonsense. Never thought that getting stuffed with dick would make his face resemble a parched dog.

But what would happen if Taemin pulled out suddenly?

"N-No! I w-ant it deep in m-ee!"

It looked ornery, but that's how Taemin liked it. And he made sure to not go back in until he saw all of the pleas. Jimin wiggling his ass back to his crotch, begs to "do anything for His Grace", and even go as far as to feel him in his dreams. This was a Jimin that was fucked out of his state. Even turning him over his back, it wasn't the same angel from before. Not with ruined eyes blocked from all reality and thick, wet lips. Pleading at him to continue.

"You're gonna find a better dick like me?" Taemin interrogates.

Jimin whimpers out a tiny "no", which made him go delirious as he felt the tip back on his hole. Now he finally answered. "N-never! I'll never find a better dic~k, Your Grace!"

Much better answer, seeing how satisfied Jimin felt once Taemin entered back inside him. If you count satisfied as in eyes crossed and a drooling smile, then you're correct. He _really_ now looked like a disgusting whore from earlier. Probably didn't have the time or memory to even breathe at all; more or less think. It gave Taemin so much ego that could never slow down for the angel. Even if he had already came once again, it's what he deserves. The cum painting his skin is almost like decoration on a plate.

Taemin smirks and shakes his head in disbelief. "How does my cock feel, Darling?"

He never had to wait so long for an answer. It was all said in a heartbeat. So big. So thick. So juicy. Just what Jimin asked for this entire time. He has it now. Taemin has Jimin all for himself. All of it. And it scared him. It shouldn't. Not at this moment. Even if Taemin also wanted it, it was a lot of caution that made him stop. It made him curse in pain and humiliation.

No surprise that Jimin whined at the feeling, but he knew that something was afoot when everything came into a sudden halt.

"He-y, what's wrong?" Jimin asks, trying to speak after that good fucking seconds ago.

Taemin, though his mien is still taking over, looked rather sheepish all of a sudden. "I...can't come in you in this state."

Of course the younger would be confused, "Wait what's wrong?"

"It's just that...this form usually carries seed for the women to impregnate. I don't want that carri—"

"Taemin."

They both looked at each other and it seemed liked the roles reversed in this situation they're in now.

It would make sense. After torturing the damned women with a hellbent child and trauma for centuries, it should be taken account for. "Jimin, I'm being very serious."

"So am I. I'm a fallen angel whose friends with a bishop's son in the Kingdom of Hell getting dick from the Duke of Lechery. You think I care about some simple seed in me?"

To be fair, it eased a bit of the chip off the shoulder, but it kinda turned Taemin on a bit. But he still wants to be sure.

"Jimin, you're alright with—"

"Taemin, stop being cautious for one second," Jimin sat back down on his dick, laying him flat on the bed this time with the most seductive grin. Though a mess, the angel does get what he wants. "Make me bear your children."

That was it. Even if Jimin was trying to ride him, he let Taemin have his moment. If it meant getting more cum in him, then so be it. That moment being inhuman thrusts inside of him while he squirms in the quick euphoria, getting his prostate smashed over and over again. His hair pulled again to be sure he doesn't leave. His final warning straight out of the window agrees ago. Jimin doesn't want to leave. In fact, he eggs Taemin do it. All of the moans, the begs, the giggles, it made him happy.

"Th-at's it! Yes! Oh fuc~k, Taemi-n! Pour it in me! Make me bear your seed! Oh please come in me!"

Taemin could stare at him for hours on end. The frizzy hair bounced with his body as it thrashes. He could be a lot more careful with his nails scratching everywhere but it didn't matter. His mien was at full power, ready to be released. That toothy grin couldn't be any more arousing. Those polyphonic moans hit every ear in the room that harmonized alongside. His tail wagging in ecstasy as it throbbed as much as his cock. It felt so fucking good inside of Jimin. Every tight crevice of the angel's hole untouched and explored, abusing that same sweet spot over and over and over.

"Mm! Oh God, right there! Holy fuc— ah!" Jimin can still function a proper sentence, surprisingly. "Oh make me your servant. I'll s-serve your every need, You-r Grace. Sh~it! Oh my God, I want your children so bad!"

Jimin was God's gift he treasured. He felt so good inside of him. The moans he made as Taemin laid there couldn't be held back. Everything was filthy out of him. The weeping, half mast dick, those eyes running tears of pleasure, those fucking words. Oh, no one can take it.

With one last thrust, Jimin, of course, cried in pleasure, but there was more. It wasn't him, but from Taemin. The growl when he came. It wasn't human at all. It was either that of an animal or an entity, but it sent everything over the edge. The younger can feel _everything_ inside of him. The cum was so thick and fast that it sloshed loudly and dripped everywhere. On the bed to his thighs, staining the stay ups. He couldn't get off until Taemin was done coming. All the thrusts. All the cum. All the growls. It rushed into his veins. Everything was black in his vision. It was a sight among Taemin's eyes. Jimin arching his back, seeing blackened scales run through his skin. Jimin was all his. It saddened the two of them to feel the mien escaping the adrenaline, coming back to see their normal selves.

Although he will definitely prefer incubus Taemin again.

He felt so much comfort into seeing him, fucked out as much as Jimin was. But with the same beautiful smile again against the heavy breaths. It made him want to give Taemin one more kiss. Even if the sex was rough, the afterglow was so personal. Naked above the ruined and wrinkly sheets, still inside of each other. They can feel each other's heartbeats calming down with sweat coating their skin. This never felt scary at all. At the very least, Jimin could wish he stayed here for this moment again

"So I'm guessing you're my Duchess of Lechery?" Taemin asks with an exhausted laugh.

Though it did make things kind of lighthearted, the clarity within everything was a bit more wild. Yes, being with Taemin at this intimate moment is something he'd wish within the War on Christmas, but this now something to wrap his head around explaining things back home. He really doesn't know how to explain this to Taehyung when he gets back to Earth.


End file.
